Inseguridades
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Cuando se ama por lo general siempre hay inseguridades, que llevan a los celos. Enma no esta excepto a sentir inseguridades.


No me pertence KHR

-Tsuna-kun.-ronroneaba un pelirrojo atrapándolo entre sus brazos el delgado el cuello del castaño.

-¿Qué pasa Enma-kun?- Tsunayoshi y Enma son una joven pareja de amantes; cuando cumplieron dieciocho años los dos se trasladaron a Italia para continuar sus estudios.

Desde que se conocieron su atracción fue desbastadora, aunque son diferentes se complementaban bien. Ellos son como el cielo y la tierra.

-Tsuna-kun, quiero sentirte.-el chico de ojos escarlata le susurraba al oído a su amante.

-Ahorita no, estoy por terminar mi ensayo.-el castaño seguía tratando de concentrarse en terminar un ensayo que tenía que entregar para el día siguiente. Enma frunció el ceño él no se iba dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

Dándole besos mariposas por toda la nuca y en la parte detrás de la orejas él sabía que eran sus partes sensibles; Tsuna se estremeció al tacto de suaves labios rozando su nuca, él quería corresponderle pero también quería terminar su trabajo. Enma empezó a darle pequeños mordisqueos trasladando sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Tsuna frías manos hizo reaccionar el cálido cuerpo que está siendo protegido por la tela.

-umm.-un pequeño gemido salió de los labios de los ojos caramelo.-Enma ¿Qué pasa? Estas actuando raro.-Enma es muy sumiso no es común que tome la iniciativa. La cabeza roja sabía el libido de su pareja sabía que un poco de empuje no iba resistir al deseo de la carne.

Unos suaves suspiros salían de los rosados labios de Enma, acercándose al oído de Tsuna el ronroneo.-Te quiero sentir.-el escalofrió que recorrió el cuerpo del castaño era la señal que estaba pronto de romperse.

-Enma.-dándose vuelta en su silla giratoria, agarrando por la cintura al pelirrojo haciendo que se siente en su muslos, agarro su cabellos rojos estrellándolo contra sus labios con un beso medio fuerte, chupaba su labios y mordisqueaba la temperatura de la habitación iba en aumento. Enma pasó sus delgados brazos por el cuello del castaño tratando de tener mayor cercanía entre ellos.

La ropa empezó a estovar, Tsuna no supo en que momento le había quitado la camiseta a Enma solo sabía que estaba atacando sus pezones rosas pálidos. El pelirrojo sentía como el miembro del castaño está despertando entre sus nalgas; entre gemidos el pedía más, él quería ser descarado. Le angustiaba que Tsunayoshi se aburriera de él que se fuera con otro tenían dos años de teniendo una relación y él no quería que se separan.

-ja Tsu…-el castaño atrapo esos labios, metiendo la húmeda lengua en esa caverna cálida de su amante, sus lengua danzaban a un ritmo que solo ellos conocían, sus manos habían tomado vida propia recorría cada centímetro de piel pálida del de ojos escarlata. Tirándolo a la cama Emna soltó un gritillo de sorpresa, sin dar tiempo que procese lo que estaba pasando el castaño se abalanzó sobre el quitándole el pantalón llevándose con el bóxer dejo en liberta su miembro erecto.

-te gusta.-Tsuna le dijo a su pareja en el oído aire tibio dándole una sensación satisfactoria, pasando su lengua por la oreja, mordiéndola; sus manos había viajado al miembro tocando su punta rozando sus dedos por todo la longitud era tortuoso lo lento que iba. Enma quería más rápido pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo apropósito por no dejarlo terminar su ensayo.

-Tsuna-kun hyaa!.- La calidad lengua de Tsuna paso por la punta que gotea del miembro duro de Enma.

-vamos, Enma abre las piernas.-siendo obediente abrió sus piernas dando una exquisita vista, Tsuna pasando su lengua por toda su longitud apretando la punta del pene, agarrando la delicada caderas de Enma levantándolas para tener acceso más a su orificio. Lengua húmeda se deslizaba por el orificio de Enma dándole paso a un dedo.- ¿Qué quieres Enma?

Enma retorciéndose debajo del cuerpo del moreno jadeando, suspirando, delgadas gotas de sudor recorriendo sus sienes.-Te quiero adentro, ah!

Tsuna sonrio-pero eso es muy pronto.-sacando los dedos que había metido en ano de su amante recibiendo una protesta-Ne¿quieres que te llene de amor?- Ojos rojos entre entrecerrados de placer volvió a ver al castaño; asintiendo en señal de aprobación.

Tsuna levantando las piernas colocándolas en sus hombros, se abalanzó para penetrar a su amante de una sola estocada. Enma grito de dolor y de placer lloriqueando se aferró a las sabanas. Gruñíos provenientes de la garganta de Tsunayoshi disfrutando de la estreches del pelirrojo y la sensación cálida que tenía al tener su miembro dentro del cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Sacando su miembro hasta la mitad, dejando estrellar otra vez para lograr entrar más adentro del pequeño orificio. Acercándose a los labios atacándolo, mordiendo, gruñendo marcando el cuerpo que le pertenecía; mientras Enma se aferraba a la espalda de Tsuna arañando, clavando sus dedos en esa sudorosa espalda, moviendo su cadera para tener más fricción. Tsuna mordiendo la clavícula pasando su lengua por su marca.

-hya! Tsu… más fuerte ghr.-el castaño no se hizo de rogar aumentado la velocidad de sus embestidas agarrando miembro masturbando el miembro de Enma mas rápido podía sentir el miembro de la cabeza roja palpitando acercándose al climax.

Un grito de placer resonó por toda la habitación había atacado el punto dulce de su amante pelirrojo, sin dejar de tocar ese punto podía sentir como las paredes se iban estrechando atrapando deliciosamente su miembro unas dos embestidas logro que el pelirrojo llegara al orgasmo manchando su mano y su abdomen, dándole una exquisita sensación de estreches al moreno logrando también que llegara al orgasmo dejando que toda su esencia quedara adentro de su amante.- delicioso.-lamiendo sus dedos de la esencia pegajosa de Enma, provocando una cara ruborizada de su pareja.

Acomodándose en la cama tomando entre sus brazos a Enma respirando su olor de menta y sudor cosquillando en su nariz.-Ahora si me vas decir que pasa.

Enma escondiendo su rostro en el pecho desnudo de Tsuna no quería que se dé cuenta de sus inseguridades.-No quiero me dejes.

-¿eh? Porque te voy a dejar.

-te vi hablando muy cerca de ese peli-plateado, muy animado.-Enma en la hora del almuerzo fue a buscar a Tsuna pero se detuvo cuando lo vio platicando alegremente con un peli-plateado de ojos verdes; celos e inseguridad burbujearon en el corazón de él.

-ah! Gokudera, es un chico que conocí hace unos días ¿sabes él es mitad japonesa? Él me estaba contado que su amante está viviendo en Namimori y que pronto va venir a vivir aquí en Italia con él. Je ¿estabas celoso?

-si.-en un susurro le contesto no iba negarlo, pero ahora que sabe que no tiene que preocuparse del chico de ojos verdes puede quedarse tranquilo.

Lindo rubor polvoreo el rostro de Tsuna no creyó que Enma iba decir, en fondo lo hizo sentir feliz. Sentir que tu pareja siente celos por ti es gratificante.-Yo te amo, tanto que no me veo vivir sin ti; todo lo que necesito lo tengo aquí en este momento no necesito a nadie más.

Rojo oscuro se apodero de la cara y orejas del pelirrojo escondiendo su rostro dejo escuchar que también lo amaba muy bajo pero lo suficiente fuerte para que pueda escuchar el castaño.

Sonriendo, vio en el escritorio su trabajo todavía sin concluir pero no importa por un momento tomaría un descanso para sentir el calor de su amante. Acurrucando más el cuerpo de Enma entre sus brazos dando un beso en su frente se entregaron al mundo de los sueños.


End file.
